Flashdisk
by Gula Manis Disemutin
Summary: "Nghh…" /"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mau mencoba menggodaku heh!/"Ba-bangun tidur." /Hinata tersenyum lega, Sakura tak merasa curiga kepadanya. Namun bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah penghianat. Dan itu kenyataan yang tak bisa ia tampik. Chap3 Up/AU.OoC.TYPOS.Dan kecacatan lainya/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typos, Ooc, Deskripsi tidak karuan, dan kecacatan lainya.**

**Note: Jika kalian lihat penampakan Typos yang bergentayangan. Mohon membaca do'a dan terus berjalan lurus.**

Happy Reading Minna

.

.

.

Surya perlahan merangkak dari tempatnya. Menuju singgahsana dimana ia berada dipuncak hari. Terdengar sayup-sayup kicauan burung bersahutan. Embun pagi masih bergelantung manja di pucuk dedaunan. Nampaknya hujan telah mengguyur tempat ini tadi malam. Menciptakan suasana sejuk nan damai di pagi hari. Membuat setiap orang lebih memilih kembali tidur dan meringkuk dibalut dengan selimut tebal.

Namun Hinata sudah terjaga dimana orang lain masih berpetualang dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Menurutnya menikmati udara segar di pagi hari lebih nikmat dari apapun. Pemandangan pagi hari masih diselimuti asap tebal. Siraman cahaya matahari percantik keadaan. Dirinya datang pagi sekali ke Sekolah. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas keseharian. Menghirup oksigen yang masih asli tanpa campuran bahan-bahan lain memiliki sensasi tersendiri. Dan Hinata menyukainya.

1 setengah jam lagi pelajaran jam pertama akan dimulai. Namun hanya segelintir siswa yang baru datang. Itupun karena jarak rumah mereka dan sekolah cukup jauh. Maka dari itu mereka datang lebih awal. Namun jika kalian menanyakan pada Hinata tentang terlalu dininya ia berangkat Sekolah, maka hanya akan dijawab dengan senyuman berjuta makna. Sungguh.

Jarak rumahnya kesekolah hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit jika jalan kaki. Itupun dengan kecepatan medium. Jika dengan menaiki sepeda membutuhkan 5 menit waktu mengapa, Hinata sampai repot-repot berangkat sekolah sepagi ini?

Mata _Lavender_ itu terus menatap objek yang dari dulu telah mencuri perhatianya. Terlihat seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah ini. Jantung berdetak tak stabil kerap kali menghampirinya kala mengigat orang itu. Orang yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya di Taman Sekolah. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke, itulah alasan Hinata datang lebih awal. Sepele sekali bukan? Bahkan terkesan konyol dan bodoh.

Datang lebih awal hanya demi melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berjalan di Taman Sekolah . Apalah yang istimewa dari hal itu. Selain itu pasti ada alasan yang kuat. Mari kita kuak arti dari semua ini.

Srekk!

Sasuke menggeser pintu. Menelusuri setiap inci kelas yang masih sepi dan hening. Memang masih terlalu pagi. Wajar saja jika Kelas masih terbilang sepi. Dirinya bukanlah tergolong siswa rajin yang rela berangkat lebih awal untuk belajar. Tapi entahlah, Sasuke sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Mungkin karena didikan keluarga Uchiha juga ikut memenuhi daftar alasan.

Pangdangan _Onyxs_nya terhenti ketika menangkap bayangan gadis bersurai Indigo tengah menatap keluar jendela, tak henti-hentinya senyum itu terpasang disana. sedikit merasa heran dengan keganjilan ini. Karena kerap kali Sasuke menjumpai pemandangan seperti ini tiap harinya.

"Hei, kau bisa dicap gila jika tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab begitu."

Suara Sasuke mengagetkanya, mengembalikan Hinata dalam dunia nyata. Dimana sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke di Kelas ini, seperti biasa. Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sering kali mengelayuti dirinya. Melakukan hal itu, walaupun sepele dan terkesan aneh. Tapi dampaknya dapat mengurangi gugupnya meski hanya sedikit.

Sasuke mendekat. Membuat Hinata semakin sulit mengeluarkan suara. Degup jantung semakin menggila seiring jarak antara Sasuke semakin tipis. Hanya tersisa jarak 1 meter saja. Dan itupun sudah membuat Hinata gelagapan.

"A-ano.. etoo-"

"Hyuuga. Apakah kau punya data pelajaran kemarin?" Potong Sasuke.

"Ah, tentu. Tentu saja Uchiha-_san._ Apa kau ingin memintanya?"

"Hn."

"Semuanya?" tuturnya sembari menerima _flashdisk_ putih milik Sasuke.

"Hn. Seperti biasa."

"..."

Lavender itu terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang kini mulai beranjak keluar kelas. Menatap penuh damba ingin memiliki. Dirinya tak dapat menampik betapa Hinata mengagumi pemuda penuh pesona itu. Hinata tahu diri. Ia memang tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Namun setidaknya ia ada saat Sasuke membutuhkanya. Itu saja, walaupun sederhana itulah yang dapat membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Cara belajar para pelajar jaman sekarang itu amatlah mudah. Hanya perlu membawa _flashdisk_. Meminta pada teman untuk meng_copy _data pelajaran atau meminta tugas. Tentu saja kalau teman yang anda minta baik hati, maka semuanya beres. Sangat mudah bukan? Tak berlu membawa buku tebal berbobot tergolong berat yang dapat membengkokan tulang. Kemajuan teknologi memang luar biasa. Jika dulu para siswa harus membawa tas besar seperti ingin mendaki gunung sekarang ada_ Flashdisk _sebesar jempol yang sering kali dikalungkan pada leher sebagai penggati buku.

Ctrl+v alias kode untuk memindahkan data yang sudah disalin sebelumnya. Menunggu waktu transfer data yang lumayan lama disebabkan kapasitas yang besar. Selesai dari tugasnya, Hinata mematikan laptop berwarna silver miliknya. Lalu mengembalikan pada tempat semula. Menggemgam erat _flashdisk _Sasuke di tanganya.

Niat hati ingin memberikan pada si empunya. Tapi sendari tadi Hinata belum melihat keberadaan sasuke. Padahal jam istirahat sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu. Tidak heran memang, lagipula sekarang adalah jam kosong. Apalagi jam pelajaran berikutnya adalah Kakashi-_Sensei _yang masuk selalu 10 menit sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir, itupun hanya mendata kehadiran siswa dan memberikan tugas.

Tentu saja kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan dengan amat baik oleh seluruh siswa. Selayaknya siswa lain Hinata juga ingin memanfaatkan jam kosong ini dengan mengistirahatkan otaknya yang akhir-akhir ini dipacu lebih dari semestinya. Tugas kian menumpuk dan waktu sangat minim untuknya mengerjakan semua. Belum lagi setiap harinya ulangan harian mendadak, banyak para siswa mengerjakan soal tanpa persiapan sama sekali sebelumnya.

Hinata merapikan peralatan alat tulisnya. Memasukan dalam satu wadah agar tidak tercecer kemana-mana. Manaruhnya dalam laci meja yang dikiranya aman. Membenahi tatanan seragamnya agar terlihat lebih rapih. Setelah dikiranya cukup, Hinata beranjak keluar menuju Perpustakaan. Mungkin dirinya akan meminjam beberapa novel untuk penyegaran otak.

Susunan buku tertata rapih dalam rak-rak tinggi itu. Hinata perlu mendongkakan kepalanya melihat ujung rak yang hampir menyentuh langit-langit Perpustakaan. Belum ia temukan juga novel yang dapat memikat perhatianya. Semua novel rata-rata bertema _mainstream. _Hinatapun bosan mendapati cerita yang berputar-putar begitu saja, walaupun terdapat sedikit modivikasi didalamnya.

Jemarinya menyelusuri tiap judul buku. Gerakanya terhenti , matanya terpaku pada sebuah judul buku bertuliskan tinta berwarna emas 'Letter Of Love'. Terlihat sederhana, buku itu hanya besampulkan warna merah dan berhiaskan judul tanpa ada pernak-pernik lain. Dan Hinata sudah menetapkan akan meminjam buku itu.

Tujuan selanjutnya, mungkin Hinata akan mampir sebentar di kantin Sekolah untuk sekedar membeli cemilan pengganjal perut. Mengingat Hinata hanya membawa bekal porsi kecil dan jarak waktu antara jam istirahat pertama dengan jam istirahat kedua terlampau jauh. Bersama buku yang barusan ia pinjam dari Perpustakaan, Hinata memulai langkahnya.

Kantin lumayan ramai. Para siswa senasib denganya berlalu lalang kesana-kemari. Tak beberapa lama Hinata memesan makanan, sekitar 7 menit pesananya sudah siap. Saat Hinata berdiri bersiap meninggalkan tempat, seseorang menghentikanya.

"Duduk." Nadanya datar terkesan memerintah.

Hinata menurut saja. Tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke menghamirinya dan menyuruhnya tetap berada di posisi semula. Padahal Hinata berencana akan menghabisi jam kosongnya dengan membaca novel sambil memakan cemilan yang ia beli di Kantin.

Hening menyelimuti. Masing-masing diantara mereka tak ada yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. Hinata yang disibukan dengan kegugupan dan resah akan jam kosong yang sudah berakhir sendari tadi, was-was akan Kakashi-_Sensei _yang mengabsenkan keberadaanya jikalau Hinata tak lekas balik ke Kelas. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam berjuta makna.

"Kau Hyuuga. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujarnya memecah kesunyian.

Sedang duduk. Bukankah Sasuke sudah melihatnya, jelas-jelas Hinata tengah duduk manis di hadapanya. "Se-sedang duduk."

"Ck! Bukan itu maksudku bodoh."

"Oh," Hinata hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Dalam hatinya Hinata meringis, sudah bagus Sasuke mengajaknya mengobrol. Tapi Hinata malah menghancurkan awal pembicaraan. "Aku pamit kembali ke Kelas, Uchiha-_san._ Kau masih ingin disini?" Lanjutnya.

"Jangan. Tetaplah diposisimu. Dan jangan lagi panggil dengan nama Margaku, lagipula aku masih muda."

"Baiklah Uch-Sasuke-_san._" Hinata menepuk-nepuk mulutnya yang terpeleset. Mengesankan unsur imut didalamnya.

"Hn. Itu lebih baik," Tuturnya datar,"Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Novel."

"Hn."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Jawaban itu lagi. Dua buah konsonan bermakna tidak terdefinisikan itu kembali keluar. Sampai saat ini Hinata masih belum mengerti makna dalam kata tersebut. Hampir saja Hinata melupakan _flashdisk _milik Sasuke. Ia merogoh saku roknya, mengeluarkan benda yang akan Hinata kembalikan pada Sasuke. Hinata terkaget saat suara Sasuke mengintrupsi gerakanya lagi.

"Ayo kembali ke Kelas."

Hinata mengangguk. Menuruti ajakan Sasuke. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengekori Sasuke dari belakang. Menggemgam _flashdisk _Sasuke dibalik saku roknya. Diiringi melodi detak jantung yang bertalu-talu. Dalam hati ia panjatkan do'a.

"_Kami-Sama, pelankan sedikit hitungan waktumu."_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata menata tiap peralatan belajarnya. Mematikan lampu belajar yang telah usai ia gunakan. Merenggangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku dan tegang. Lalu menjadwal dan menyiapkan segala keperluan besok untuknya Sekolah. Sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih terdapat di dalam tas Sekolahnya. Ah.. Hinata ingat. Ini adalah _flashdisk _milik Sasuke tak sengaja tertinggal padanya. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke sedang kalang kabut mencari _flashdisk_ yang ternyata ada padanya. Hinata tetawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana wajah tampan Sasuke ketika panik.

Sekejab tawa itu raip. Mengingat kurang dari 2 bulan lagi dirinya akan menghadapi Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Itu artinya kurang dari 2 bulan pula Hinata dapat berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Yang Hinata sayangkan adalah sampai detik ini dirinya masih belum berani menyatakan perasaan sukanya.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar. Menatap lurus pada buku berwarna merah yang ia pinjam tadi siang. 'Letter Of Love'. Terbesit dalam benaknya sebuah ide gila untuk mengirimkan surat Cinta. Tapi, ini tidak menjamin Sasuke sempat membacanya. Jika ia menaruh dalam tas Sasuke yang dipermasalahkan adalah Sasuke kerap kali gonta-ganti tas, saling bertukar benda dengan kakaknya Itachi. Kalau surat cintanya dibaca Itachi, Hinata akan malu tingkat dewa.

Jika ia menaruh pada loker atau laci meja Sasuke, dipastikan Sasuke akan mengira itu bagian dari surat penggemarnya. Dan sudah diketahui akan berakhir ditempat sampah atau menjadi abu.

_Flashdisk._ Entah apa yang ada dalam otaknya. Tiba-tiba ia memikirkan _flashdisk _putih kepunyaan Sasuke. Benda yang akan selalu dibawa Sasuke dan yang paling sering digunakan tentu saja jawabanya _flashdisk._

Secepat kilat Hinata memasukan _flashdisk_ Sasuke pada _port _yang tersedia. Berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu. Menahan nafas dan menghembuskanya secara perlahan. Dipercaya ampuh menstabilkan detak jantung yang menggila. Setelah agak baikan , Hinata meletakan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ bersiap mengetik surat cinta abal-abal yang di _copas _dari berbagai sumber.

Jangan salahkan Hinata dong. Dirinya'kan payah jika berurusan dengan beginian. Sukur-sukur Hinata masih ada pikiran buat surat cinta. Makanya sampai sekarang Hinata masih melarat akan pengalaman dalam Dunia Cinta.

Peluh menetes bak air terjun. Tanganya sempat gemetar tetika mengarahkan _mouse_ untuk memberi perintah menyimpan data. Disini Hinata harus memutar otak. Bagaimanapun caranya surat cinta digital ini tidak terlalu kentara juga tidak terlalu terembunyi. Namanya juga benda yang kerap dipakai, pastinya teman-teman Sasuke numpang _copas, _atau numpang _download _gitu. Pokoknya inti permasalahan ini, disimpan dimana?

Baiklah. Pertama Hinata membuat Folder baru. Lalu membuat lagi folder baru didalamnya. Terus berulang sampai berjumlah 11 folder. Klik 'Save as' lalu 'ok'. Data sudah tersimpan.

Akhirnya Hinata dapat bernafas lega. Saat ini betapa Hinata senang bercampur khawatir. Senang karena perasaanya akan tersampaikan. Khawatir jika terjadi hal buruk pada surat cinta digital miliknya. Hinata berusaha menepis jauh-jauh pikiran negatif itu, Hinata harus tetap berpikir positif.

Apapun yang terjadi, setidaknya Hinata pernah berjuang.

.

.

.

T.B.C

A/N: Sasuhina pertama huraiii.. *joged para-para*

Dikit kok, paling Cuma 2-3 chapter lagi.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typos, Ooc, Deskripsi tidak karuan, dan kecacatan lainya.**

**Note: Jika kalian lihat penampakan Typos yang bergentayangan. Mohon membaca do'a dan terus berjalan lurus.**

**Efek samping: Terlalu lama membaca fic ini akan terkena Diabetes Dikarenakan Author yang terlalu manis kaya gula sampe disemutin #Duagh!**

Happy Reading Minna

.

.

.

Hinata merapikan peralatan tulisnya. Lalu membereskan beberapa kertas soal yang memenuhi mejanya. Memasukan buku-buku seusai ia gunakan ke dalam tas. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal Hinata mantap meninggalkan kelas.

Kakinya melangkah dengan laju yang tidak lambat. Menyelusuri koridor penuh sesak lalu lalang para siswa. Maklum saja, jam pulang sekolah baru dibunyikan beberapa menit lalu. Namun Hinata tidak sabar menunggu sekolah lengang terlebih dahulu. Ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Hingga akhirnya Hinata harus rela berdesak-desakan diantara mereka. Ia bersyukur memiliki tubuh mungil, Hinata dengan gesit dapat menghindar dari kerumunan para siswa.

Ia berbelok ke arah Ruang Kesehatan. Bukan karena Hinata sakit, atau apapun hal dibenak kalian. Sungguh Hinata sehat. Dia bahkan tak berniat menjenguk siapapun disana. Sasuke tak berada di Kelas saat jam pelajaran terakhir. Biasanya Sasuke pergi ke Ruang Kesehatan sebagai tempat pelarian kantuknya saat menghadapi pelajaran yang menurutnya membosankan. Hinata ingin mengembalikan Flashdisk milik Sasuke, yang telah beberapa hari ini menginap dirumahnya.

Setiap Hinata ingin mengembalikan benda penyimpan data itu, salalu ada halangan untuk bertemu si empunya. Sasuke yang selalu menghilang entah kemana saat Hinata hendak mengembalikan Flashdisknya, terkadang Flashdisk Sasuke tertinggal di Rumah, dan kerap kali Hinata lupa. Contohnya kemarin, Flashdisk sudah berada dalam genggamanya, Sasuke menatapnya bingung menunggu kata-kata yang terlotar dari mulutnya. Namun bodohnya Hinata hanya diam. Semua kalimat-kalimat yang sebelumnya ia siapkan jika bertemu Sasuke seakan menguap seketika. Hinata tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, setiap ia bertemu Sasuke isi kepalanya kosong.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku pamit pulang," Sasuke mulai beranjak pergi.

"Tu-tunggu."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan. Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Dalam kegugupan yang luar biasa karena dipandangi oleh Uchiha Sasuke –pemuda pujaanya. Hinata mencoba mengingat tujuan ia bertemu Sasuke. Ditambah suasana kelas yang hening karena memang jam pelajaran berakhir sudah berlalu membuat Hinata kikuk lantaran Sasuke terus menatap dirinya.

"Ck. Cepatlah Hyuuga," Sasuke mulai jengah dengan semua ini.

"A-ano... Sasuke-_san_. Ba-bagaimana kabarmu?" Hianta meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh mengucapka kalimat itu. Tidak adakah kalimat lain yang lebih masuk akal. Oke, kalimat ini memang wajar diucapkan. Kalimat tadi memanglah bukan mantra yang dapat menyihir orang menjadi buruk rupa. Tapi bukanlah kalimat yang tepat. Menanyakan kabar? Yang benar saja. Bukankah setiap hari Hinata bertemu? Apalalagi dirinya sekelas dengan Sasuke.

"Baik," jawabnya singkat."Sudah selesai'kan? Aku pamit pulang," Sasuke mengendong tasnya. Kini Sasuke benar-benar beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ya. Hati-hati," Hinata terdiam, melihat punggung Sasuke yang kian mengecil karena jarak.

Hinata memekik setelah menyadari Flashdisk Sasuke masih berada dalam genggamanya. Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Hinata meraih tas yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata berlari mengejar Sasuke. Namun nyatanya hanya tersisa koridor yang sepi. Ia berlari menuju Halaman depan Sekolah. Menuruni tangga begitu cepat. Tak menyadari tali sepatunya tak terikat sempurna, tinggal satu anak tangga lagi ia akan berada di lantai satu. Namun tali sepatu yang menjuntai bebas terinjak kaki lainya. Alhasil Hinata terjatuh dengan lutut mencium lantai terlebih dahulu. Hinata meringis, lebam berwarna biru kehitaman di lututnya terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih Hinata. Sakit menusuk-nusuk lututnya, susah payah Hinata bangun. Walaupun tertatih-tatih ia berjalan, namun masih ada niatan mengejar Sasuke. Seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, di halaman depan tak ada keberadaan Sasuke. Hinata telah tertinggal jauh.

Apapun namanya Hianta sungguh bodoh. Ia dengan gampangnya melupakan tujuan awal bertemu Sasuke. Kalau saja dirinya ingat tujuanya yaitu mengembalikan Flashdisk Sasuke, tak akan sampai begini. Ia tak harus berlari mengejar Sasuke. Kalu saja ia lebih teliti mengikat tali sepatunya terlebih dahulu dan menuruni tangga tidak tergesa-gesa pasti lututnya masih mulus seperti beberapa saat lalu. Dan yang terpenting adalah dirinya dapat mengejar Sasuke. Karena bagaimanapun caranya Flashdisk ini harus berada di tangan Sasuke. Dengan begitu perasaanya akan tersampaikan.

Sejak awal Hinata memang sudah bersalah. Membuang-buang waktu Sasuke hanya untuk mendengarkan Hinata menanyakan kabar? Sungguh konyol. Dengan ini Sasuke akan mengenalnya sebagai gadis yang membosankan. Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke akan menjauh. Mana mungkin Sasuke mau mengenal gadis membosankan seperti dirinya. Baiklah, itu terlalu berlebihan bukan? Yang jelas Hinata hanya tak ingin memiliki kekurangan di mata Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas. Perlahan tanganya mendorong pintu tua nan rapuh milik Ruang Kesehatan. Kakinya melangkah masuk. Disambut bau obat-obatan yang menyengat menyerang indra penciuman Hinata. Mata Lavendernya menyelusri setiap titik ruangan ini. Namun tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Hinata hanya melihat kasur-kasur ruang kesehatan yang berjejer rapih. Dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah merapikan selimut. Hinata perlahan mendekat ke arah gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Hinata-_chan _ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sakura menghentikan sejenak kegiatanya.

"Ano... Sakura-_chan. _Apa kau melihat Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Oh ternyata kau mencari Sasuke," Ujarnya sembari memasukan tumpukan selimut yang sudah dilipat rapih ke dalam lemari besar di sudut ruangan."Dia sudah pergi. Tak lama setelahnya kau datang. Mungkin dia masih berada tak jauh dari sini."

Sudah ia duga, bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Uchiha Sasuke tak akan semudah yang Hinata bayangkan. "Bigitu rupanya," Hianata tersenyum getir. Terduduk lemas di pingir ranjang.

"Kalian terlihat sering bersama. Apa kalian berdua memiliki ikatan khusus?" Sakura mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. ia bertopang dagu, bantal yang tak jauh dari jangkauanya sebagai tumpuan. "Tak usah tegang begitu Hinata-_chan_. Dengar, aku bisa menjaga rahasia. Aku adalah sahabatmu tak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan rahasia padaku. Aku tau menjadi kekasih orang yang populer dan digilai gadis-gadis memang tidaklah mudah."

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku kau salah paham Sakura-_chan,_" Hinata mengadu kedua telunjuknya. Menyembunyikan rona merah di balik tebal poninya. "Hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman tidaklah lebih, sungguh."

"Apa kau menyukainya, Hinata-_chan_?" _Emerald_nya memancarkan keseriusan. "Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Hinata kaget bukan main, pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuatnya gelagapan. Apakah ia harus jujur dan mempercayai rahasia ini pada Sakura sahabatnya? Atau sebaliknya? "A-aku..."

"Ku harap itu tidak," Potong Sakura. Pancaran matanya berubah sendu. "Aku menyukai Sasuke."

Hianta menahan nafas saat Sakura mengucapkanya. Tidak heran memang. Tapi ia tidak mengerti arah dari obrolan ini. Ia diam. Hinata juga menyukai Sasuke, Sangat suka. Dan kini Sahabatnya mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai orang yang sama. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata bingung dihadapkan situasi seperti ini. Saat kau dan sahabatmu menyukai orang yang sama, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Ka-kau menyukai Sasuke?" tenggorokanya terasa kering.

"Kurasa begitu. Jantungku berdetak cepat saat berada didekatnya. Kau tau, seperti mau meledak."

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata nampak tak begitu antusias akan obrolan ini.

"Ya, Hinata-_chan _kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Hinata terdiam."A-aku tidak-"

"Kau memang Sahabat sejatiku Hinata-_chan,_" Sakura melompat dari tempat duduknya, memeluk Hinata sekuat yang ia bisa. "Aku tau, kau tak akan menghianatiku."

Tunggu! Bukan ini yang Hinata maksud. Namun Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia senang melihat sahabatnya Sakura bahagia, Hinata tak ingin melukai persaan Sakura dengan pengakuanya. Dan disisi lain ia tak ingin cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Sekarang berjanjilah padaku," kelingking Sakura teracung didepan wajah Hinata. "Berjanjilah kau tak akan menghianati persabatan kita, berjanjilah kau tak akan seperti Ino."

Hinata meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Yamanaka Ino, ia masih ingat nama itu. Gadis pirang itu adalah sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama, tak dapat terpisahkan. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, rumor mengatakan Ino merebut kekasih Sakura. Dan sejak saat itu persahabat mereka hancur. Hinata tak mau bernasib sama dengan Ino, Sakura adalah teman terbaik yang ia punya. Dan Hinata tak ingin melihat Sakura terluka, terlebih lagi itu disebabkan olehnya. Hinata tak ingin kehilangan Sakura.

Hinata menautkan kelingkingnya pada milik Sakura, "Ya, tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Teme! Kemana saja kau?! Aku menelfonmu berkali-kali." _

Sasuke mesti menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya jika tak ingin terkena tuli mendadak yang disebabkan oleh suara dasyat Naruto. Samar-samar ocehan Naruto masih berlanjut. Sasuke tak punya waktu untuk hal itu. Ia meletakan ponselnya begitu saja di atas meja. Sasuke beranjak ke dapur mengambil air dingin dari kulkas lalu ia tuangkan dalam gelas. Meneguknya perlahan hingga dahaga itu hilang. Sasuke kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Hei Teme! Kau masih disana? apa kau dengar aku?!"_

"Hn."

"_Bagus. Aku kira kau pergi ke kamar mandi, membiarkan aku berceloteh sendirian."_

Tepat sekali. Namun bukan kamar mandi kali ini, melainkan dapur. "Hn. Ada apa _Dobe_?"

"_Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Kurenai-sensei? Aku baru ingat sekarang. Siswa yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas tidak akan diizinkan mengikuti ujian akhir."_

"Lalu?"

"_Kabar buruknya adalah malam ini hari terakhir pengumpulan tugas. Dan aku tidak mau mengulang kelas di tahun depan hanya karena tugas bodoh itu. Kau mengerti maksudku'kan Teme?"_

"Hn. Kenapa tidak kau coba kerjakan sendiri?!"

"_Err... aku alergi matematika"_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tidak adakah alasan yang cukup kuat hingga meluluhkan hatinya. Dan dengan begitu Sasuke akan menolong dengan suka rela. Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu perihal tugas akhir Kurenai-_sensei. _Namun perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Ia pun sama dengan Naruto. Sasuke tak ingin mengulang di tahun depan hanya karena tugas bodoh ini. Maka dengan amat terpaksa Sasuke harus mengerjakan tugas sialan ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu peduli tugas. Namun jika sampai menyangkut ujian akhir dan pastinya akan berdampak pada kelulusan, ia lebih memilih mengerjakanya. Sasuke tak mau berakhir di alat pemenggal kepala milik keluarga Uchiha dengan alasan telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga karena tidak lulus ujian. Itu mimpi buruk.

"Kau menang _Dobe,_ aku akan membantumu. Sebagai bayaranya kau harus mentraktirku satu minggu penuh."

"_Kau memang sahabat terbaik ku Teme. Dan tentang mentraktirmu satu minggu penuh itu aku sanggupi. Itu hal mudah. Kirimkan tugasnya ke alamat e-mailku."_

"Hn."

Sambungan diputuskan dari pihak Sasuke. Ia memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut hebat. Baiklah, ayo buat ini menjadi mudah. Sasuke bangkit menuju meja belajarnya. Sekarang ia harus mulai dari mana? Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu tugas mana yang Naruto maksud. Meja belajar yang berantakan membuat pikiranya semakin semrawut. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali menggunakan meja belajar ini sebagaimana fungsi utamanaya. Sasuke mencari-cari kontak di ponselnya. Satu nama, ketemu. Dengan cepat Sasuke tekan tombol _call_.

_BIPP...BIPP...BIPP..._

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Setelah membaca tulisan dilayar ponselnya- _'Sasuke calling'_. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi tolong bangunkan Hinata. Ia tak sanggup menahan detak jantung yang bergemuruh hebat ini. Seseorangg siapa saja tolong Hinata. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai melayang-layang di atas sana. Ini kesempatan Hinata untuk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Hinata mengatur nafasnya bersiap untuk mengangkat panggilan Sasuke. Tarik nafas yang dalam. Tahan, lalu keluarkan melalui mulut. Terus berulang-ulang. Sekiranya sudah merasa baikan Hinata menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"_Hn. Hyuuga kirimkan padaku tugas Kurenai-sensei."_

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Sial! Ini benar-benar suara Sasuke. Hinata bodoh, memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Sasuke. Sudah jelas yang tertera di layar ponselnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya ingin sekali Hinata berlari keluar dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Hinata tak dapat menahan lagi jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutnya. Ia tak pernah begitu sesenang ini.

"_Kau dengar aku?"_

"Y-ya tentu saja."

"_Kalau begitu cepat kirimkan."_

Kirimkan? Apa yang harus Hinata kirim? ia tidak mengerti. Hinata meruntuki dirinya yang terlalu hanyut dalam pikiranya sendiri. Sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan. Sementara ini Hinata lupa dan masih mengingat ucapan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu.

"_Ck. lama sekali."_

"_Gomen_. Aku sedang mencarinya." Bohong, padahal Hinata sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia cari.

"_Kau ada dimana?"_

"Di Rumah."

"_Aku akan kesana."_

_Tutt... Tutt... Tutt..._

Sambungan diputus. Hinata terpaku. Ia masih diam dalam posisi awal. Masih berusaha mencerna kalimat Sasuke barusan. _'Aku akan kesana' _artinya ia akan bertemu Sasuke. Di Rumahnya dan dengan keadaan mengenakan piyama bermotiv kelinci. _Oh shit! _Sekarang apa yang harus ia perbuat? Sungguh Hinata amat dibingungkan dangan situasi ini. Ia senang sekaligus bingung. Tidak mungkin Hinata keluar menemui Sasuke dengan baju tidur seperti ini'kan?

Suara klakson mobil memacu jantungnya semakin gila. Sasuke ada di luar sana dan Hinata belum ada persiapan sedikitpun. Mengapa cepat sekali Sasuke sampai? Tentu saja bodoh! Rumahnya hanya berjarak dua kompleks dengan rumah Sasuke. Hinata berfikir keras saat ini, dan suara klakson mobil Sasuke yang semakin keras membuyarkan pikiranya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, Hinata harus menemui Sasuke. Walau hanya berbalut piyama.

Sasuke mengecek jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. 2 jam lagi batas pengiriman tugas Kurenai-_sensei_. Tugas dikirim melalui e-mail. Perkembangan zaman begitu pesat hingga mengumpulkan PR saja menggunakan media online. Dan sekarang ia masih menunggu gadis bersurai _Indigo_ itu keluar dari rumahnya. Namun sampai saat ini Hinata belum menampakan diri juga. Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa perempuan repot sekali jika ingin keluar rumah. Meskipun itu hanya membuang sampah di depan pekarangan yang jaraknya kurang dari 10 meter. Mereka harus terlihat sempurna setiap saat. Tapi ayolah... jangan berlebihan. Kau tau itukan, pepatah tua mengatakan itu berulang kali. Para gadis akan lebih cantik tanpa menggunakan make-up. Kau tidak harus berdandan layaknya artis yang akan pergi ke pesta, sedangkan kau hanya pergi ke Sekolah untuk mencari ilmu. Pandanganya terpaku kala seorang gadis bersurai _Indigo_ sepunggung menghampirinya. Piyama putih permotiv kelinci yang Hinata kenakan serta sandal berbulu berbentuk singa menambah kesan imut pada Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat orang yang sendari tadi ia tunggu telah muncul dihadapanya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu." Hinata menunduk dalam tak berani menatap Sasuke, terlebih lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Hn."

"I-ini yang kau minta."

"Hn. _Arigatou_," Sasuke menerima flasdisk yang diulurkan padanya.

Hening. Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang berniat memecahkan kesunyian ini. Terlalu sibuk dalam pikiranya masing-masing. Angin malam berhembus perlahan, Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tak ingin mati konyol hanya karena kedinginan. Baju tidur berbahan tipis mana munkin dapat melindunginya dari hawa dingin. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Hinata tak merasakan dingin lagi melainkan sebaliknya, hangat. Ia terbengong saat menegetahui jaket Sasuke yang sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia mendongkak, mendapati Sasuke juga tengah menatapnya. Pandangan mereka beradu, diam beberapa saat. Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona pipinya. Tak kuat menahan gejolak aneh dalam perut serta jantung yang menggebu-gebu.

"Masuk."

"Hah?" nampaknya Hinata mulai terserang penyakit tuli.

"Masuklah jika tidak ingin sakit. Angin malam tak baik untukmu yang anak Rumahan."

Mata Hinata berbinar. Sasuke begitu perhatian padanya. Apakah mungkin...

"Jangan mengangap berlebihan Hyuuga. Jika kau sakit aku juga yang repot, jadi cepatlah masuk."

Hinata merengut. Apa-apaan pemuda Uchiha ini. Tak bisakah membiarkan Hinata melambung dalam kegembiraan walau hanya sesaat. "Selamat malam Sasuke-_kun._" Hinata memaksakan senyum, lalu berbalik menuju Rumahnya.

"Hyuuga."

Langkah Hinta terhenti. Ia berbalik menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ya."

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"A-apa itu?" Hianta menunggu. Perasaan dongkol pada Sasuke menguap seketika. Detak jantungnya tak terkendali. Apakah Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya? Dan akan mengutarakanya sekarang? Oh tunggu dulu. Pastikan Hinata telah menghubungi_ Ambulace_. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja jika Hinata mendadak tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sebenarnya.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan.

Hinata meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Perkataan Sasuke yang menggantung membuatnya didera rasa penasaran hebat. _'katakan! Ayo cepat katakan Sasuke! Katakan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku.'_

"Sebenarnya pakaian dalamu tercetak jelas. Aku sarankan tidak memakai itu lagi jika keluar Rumah."

Hinata tak dapat lagi berfikir jernih saai ini. Satu kata dalam otaknya, "KYAAAA...!"

.

.

"_Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"_

"_Aku Tidak. Aku tidak akan ragu mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyukai Uchiha Sasuke."_

.

.

TBC

A/N: hohohoho sebelumnya Author minta maap karena ngaret update. Sebagai gantinya Author banyakin isi dichap 2 ini. Thanks untuk Reviewnya Minna-san juga para Silent Readers. Author senang membaca respon positif dari kalian. Maap Author kagak bisa bales satu-satu, Author kudu kembali bertapa di bulan. Ketemu lagi di chap 3 kawan... ^^b


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typos, Ooc, Deskripsi tidak karuan, dan kecacatan lainya.**

**Note: Jika kalian lihat penampakan Typos yang bergentayangan. Mohon membaca do'a dan terus berjalan lurus.**

Happy Reading Minna

.

.

.

Terdengar seruan sorak sorai penonton diluar sana. Suara itu cukup bising, ditambah di sebelah kelasnya adalah tempat latihan Band sekolah yang kini tengah memainkan music Rock dengan volume tidak biasa. Siapapun itu pasti akan terusik dengan bunyi-bunyian ini. Terbukti keras bahwa siswa lain penghuni kelas itu memilih beranjak lantaran merasa tak nyaman dengan suara terlalu berisik –lagi pula jam pelajaran telah usai beberapa saat lalu- Namun nampaknya tak berpengaruh pada gadis bermata _Amethyst _yang kini tertidur pulas di Kelas. Ia hanya menggeliat kala anak rambut mengusiknya lantaran tiupan angin musim gugur masuk dari jendela yang setengah terbuka.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam kantung celana. Sedikit heran dengan situasi yang terjadi disini. Matanya tertuju pada objek yang tengah menyenderkan kepala diatas meja menghadap jendela. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati objek yang menyita perhatianya serta mengalihkan tujuan awalnya kemari. Hinata Hyuuga, teman sekelasnya. Hanya firasatnya saja atau apa, Sasuke kerap melihat Hinata dengan keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tertidur dikelas setelah jam pelajaran Sekolah berakhir. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan buruk ini dimulai. Selain datang terlalu pagi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menutup akses udara dingin memasuki ruangan. Melihat Hinata sekilas, lalu beranjak menuju bangkunya berada –tepat dibelakang bangku Hinata- mengambil posel pintarnya yang tertinggal. Sangat jarang dijumpai ponsel Sasuke tertinggal di suatu tempat. Apa yang ada dipikiranya sampai teledor begini?

"Nghh…"

Suara eksotis –menurut pendengaran Sasuke- itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatianya. Terdiam melihat gadis yang beberapa saat lalu masih berkelana di alam mimpi kini mulai membuka matanya. Beberapa kali menguap dan mengucek mata yang masih terasa lengket. Merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya yang serasa kaku. Dan Sasuke mengecap semua gerakan bangun tidur cantik ala Hinata itu _Sexy. _Ia bahkan tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganya sedetikpun.

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali setelah kesadaranya sudah berkumpul dan dapat menyadari keberadaan Sasuke tengah menatapnya intens. Mencoba keras mencerna situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" _Mau mencoba menggodaku heh?!_

"Ba-bangun tidur." Hinata mengerutkan dahi, sedikit ada rasa takut dalam dirinya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke mengira dirinya tengah menunggu pemuda Uchiha itu menyelesaikan kegiatan ekskulnya, sampai-sampai Hinata tertidur demi pulang bersama? Tapi itulah realita yang terjadi disini.

Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit was-was mendapati Sasuke yang sudah ada disampingnya ketika ia terbangun. _'Apakah aku mendengkur?' 'Apakah aku mengigau?' 'Apa aku berjalan sambil tidur?'_ dan banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainya menyumpal benak Hinata, ia hanya takut melakukan hal bodoh saat tertidur dan menciptakan citra buruk dimata pujaan hatinya. Salahkan saja Sasuke yang menatapnya seolah-olah Hinata adalah tersangka kasus pembunuhan.

"Hn." Ia beranjak pergi. Tak memperdulikan Hinata yang masih kebingungan.

"A-ano…" Hinata semakin gugup saat Sasuke berbalik kearahnya. Mununggu dirinya melanjutkan kalimat yang menggantung. "Sekarang sudah gelap, dan aku takut pulang sendirian."

"Lalu?"

JLEB!

Demi apapun Hinata seperti orang idiot sekarang. Ia menyesal telah menerima saran dari adiknya Hanabi. _"Kau harus menunjukan betapa rapuhnya dirimu Nee-chan, dengan begitu laki-laki akan dengan suka rela menawarkan padamu sebagai pelindung." _Kalimat Hanabi masih jelas dalam memorinya, seperti kaset rusak yang diputar berulang-ulang. Dan Hinata –dengan polosnya- melaksanakan saran sang adik tanpa ia_ filter_ dulu. _'Sekarang sudah gelap, dan aku takut pulang sendirian.' _Hinata sendiri merasa jijik dengat kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Betapa tidak mencerminkan sosok dirinya yang asli.

Hinata menunduk dalam, agak ragu untuk melanjutkan obrolan ini. Ia menarik nafas, menatap _Onyx _Sasuke sembari meremas ujung roknya. "Maukah kau pulang bersamaku?" Hinata sedikit menaikan oktaf suaranya. Matanya tertutup rapat, enggan melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Dan tarikan ditangan kananya memaksa Hinata membuka mata, menatap punggung Sasuke –yang tanpa aba-aba lagi- menuntunya menuju Parkiran Sekolah.

Hinata terdiam setelah menerima helm dari Sasuke. "Mau kemana kita?" pertanyaan yang kerap diucapkan oleh tokoh utama serial kartun kesukaan Hanabi di pagi hari. Lantaran terlalu sering menonton bersama sebelum berangkat sekolah, dialog itu sampai terbawa dalam kehidupan keseharianya.

"Mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya datar. Ia menaiki motor _sport _berwarna merah miliknya. Menatap Hinata yang masih terpaku ditempat, "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi cepatlah naik."

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Semburat merah muda kini memenuhi wajahnya, Hinata tidak percaya. Ia akan pulang bersama Uchiha Sasuke –idolanya semenjak menjadi siswa _Senior High School- _dan ini seperti mimpi. Geraman motor Sasuke membangunkan Hinata dari lamunanya, Sasuke menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan _'cepat-naik-atau-aku-tinggal' _lewat kedua obsidian miliknya.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam, membalas tatapan Sasuke sembari tersenyum tulus. "Hai."

.

.

.

"_Nee_... Sakura-_chan_ apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus nanti? Melanjutkan sekolah, bekerja, atau kau mau menikah denganku?" ujarnya sembari memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun untukmu menikahiku, _Baka!_"

"Auch! Cubitanmu sakit sekali Sakura-_chan_. Tapi jangan terlalu sakit jika kau mencubit anak kita nanti. Kau tahu bukan hal itu akan menimbulkan….."

Sakura menyumpal telinganya dengan _Earphone _bervolume biacara Naruto barusan telah membuatnya kesal bukan main. Ia bahkan belum lulus tapi dengan mudahnya Naruto berkata seperti itu. _Cih_, kenapa harinya begitu sial? Terjebak berdua bersama makhluk kuning dengan tiga garis tipis di pipinya. Dan jangan tanyakan betapa Sakura ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari sini. Sayangnya ia tengah diberi mandat oleh Kushina _Oba-san _untuk menjaga Naruto selama Minato _Oji-san_ dan Kushina _Oba-san_ pergi keluar Kota. Yang Sakura herankan adalah Naruto bukanlah anak TK yang harus ia kawal kemanapun dia pergi! Bisa saja Sakura menolaknya, namun ia mengingat jasa keluarga Namikaze yang selalu mengulurkan tangan ketika keluarganya terjebak dalam kesusahan. Anggap saja ini balas budi, walaupun Sakura tahu hal ini tak sebanding dengan bantuan yang diberikan.

"….kurasa 3 anak lebih baik. Tidak, mungkin 5 anak. Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura-_chan_?"

_Shit! _Lagunya berakhir. Dan mau tidak mau kalimat barusan memasuki indra pendengaranya. Tanganya mengepal kuat, Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi sekarang.

Bletak!

"Bermimpilah sepuasmu Naruto _no Baka!_" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berpura-pura tuli saat Naruto merengek kesakitan padanya.

Sakura memalingkan wajah, melahap utuh seperempat donatnya. Makhluk kuning ini melenyapkan nafsu makanya, namun kenyataanya sudah empat donat besar ia lahap. Persetan dengan diet, ia harus menjernihkan pikiranya sekarang. Ia tertegun saat indra penglihatanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang tak asing. Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura yakin tebakanya benar. Dan keterkejutan kembali menghampirinya. Matanya membulat sempurna kala ia sadari kehadiran gadis di jok penumpang. Sasuke membawa seorang gadis? Apakah itu pacarnya? Sakura tak tahu pasti. Namun seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu sama dengan miliknya. Waktu terasa amat lambat ketika mereka berdua melintas melewatinya.

Lambaian tangan Naruto diwajahnya membangunkan lamunan Sakura. Raut kekhawatiran terpancar jelas disana. "Sakura-_chan,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

"Naruto, aku ingin pulang."

.

.

.

"_... Sasuke-kun mungkin kau kaget dengan pernyataan cintaku yang mendadak ini. Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu memaksamu untuk menjawabnya dalam waktu dekat. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu sampai upacara kelulusan nanti..."_

Cuplikan kalimat dari surat digitalnya untuk Sasuke kembali menghantui benaknya. Hinata kesulitan tidur akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dirinya pulang bersama Sasuke kemarin. Alhasil ia tak dapat tidur nyenyak sampai jam 2 pagi. Harum tubuh Sasuke masih menempel di seragamnya, aroma _Musk _Sasuke membuatnya mabuk kepayang_._ Wangi tubuh Sasuke mumbuat Hinata ingin selalu berada di konyolnya Hinata saat ia sadari tertidur sembari memeluk erat seragam beraromakan Sasuke. Hal ini membuatnya gila! Sungguh Hinata tidak melebih-lebihkan. Hanya saja saat berada di dekat Sasuke ia merasa nyaman dan hal itu yang membuat Hinata ingin selalu berada di samping Sasuke.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_." Ia memberikan senyum termanisnya, seperti biasa.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_." Hianta membalas senyuman Sakura. Namun Hinata menangkap kejanggalan pada Sakura. Sorot matanya mengutarakan kesedihan. Amat berbanding terbalik dengan keceriaan yang ia perlihatkan. "Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Hinata barusan. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Kau terlihat berbeda?" ia menatap Sakura khawatir "Ceritakan padaku Sakura-_chan._"

Kemampuan analisis Hinata memang tak diragukan lagi. Meskipun sekuat tenaga Sakura menutupinya, namun Hinata mampu menguak semua itu. Memang tak seharusnya Sakura mencoba merahasiakan kesedihanya ini pada Hinata. Sakura menarik nafas dalam, "Ano _nee… _Apa kau tahu siapa pacar Sasuke-_kun_?"

Hinata _Shock_ mendengarnya, "Pa-pa-pacar?" sampai ia kelu untuk berbicara.

"Aku melihatnya bersama seorang gadis. Dan aku beranggapan bahwa itu pacarnya."

"Ka-kapan kau melihatnya, Sakura-chan?" Hinata ikut emosi mendengar berita mengejutkan ini.

"Kemarin, saat aku mengunjungi toko donat bersama Naruto."

Tunggu dulu! Dari semua penjelasan Sakura entah mengapa semua itu menuju kepada Hinata. Gadis yang bersama Sasuke kemarin? Memangnya siapalagi kalau bukan dirinya. Ia merasa konyol karena sempat merasakan cemburu pada dirinya sendiri. Namun hal ini membuat Hinata semakin was-was, ia tahu perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hinata menyukai Sasuke, disisi lain ia enggan kehilangan Sakura. Dan pernyataan Sakura membuat Hinata serasa menjadi penghianat diantara persahabatan mereka berdua.

"Sudah kuduga, sepertinya aku memang tidak pantas untuk Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau salah! Gadis itu bukanlah pacarnya!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" keheranan menghampiri Sakura, terlebih nada bicara Hinata yang seperti menutupi sesuatu.

Dirinya gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "_Etto_… Insting." Ucap Hinata asal ceplos.

"Dan kenapa kau seolah menutupi sesuatu?" ucapnya mengintimidasi.

_Door! _Kini Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Ia benar-benar mati kutu. Otaknya _blank, _seperti memory yang telah dihapus habis datanya. Ia menatap Sakura seolah-olah mengatakan untuk tidak melanjutkan obrolan ini lagi. Lantaran dirinya sudah merasa terpojok atas kecerobohanya sendiri.

Sakura tertawa keras, tingkah Hinata yang kikuk menghibur dirinya. Dan ekspresi Hinata seperti narapidana yang tengah tertangkap basah mencuri ayam tetangga membuatnya tak berhenti tertawa. "_Arigatou_ Hinata-_chan_, aku tahu kau hanya berusaha menghiburku."

Hinata tersenyum lega, Sakura tak merasa curiga kepadanya. Namun bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah penghianat. Dan itu kenyataan yang tak bisa ia tampik.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

A/N : Masih ingat fic ini? Disarankan membaca ulang chapter sebelumnya lantaran Author yang amat sangat ngaret sekali update #BakarAuthor

Thor kok ngaret banget sih updatenya? "Author abis bertapa di Uranus makanya lama." #duagh!

Author minta maap yak guys, Author khilaf :v *Bungkuk-bungkuk

Thanks to:

hinatauchiha69, , Namikaze Ex-Black, midorikawaii, Disket,

Kimura Megumi, ms. X, Guest, Clara Merisa, kirigaya chika, dindachan06,

Kensuchan, DevilishGrinJoker, Rei Atsuko, siiuchild, Arcan'sGirl c, Yue Pace,

hyuuga renata, sasuhina624, hee chan, LoveHinata, Sarah Hyuzumaki, NaruDEmi,

and all silent rider.

RnR Minna?


End file.
